


A Song To Take The World Apart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Happy Ending, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Quickies, Top Derek Hale, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, yes, I believe in love, yes, I'm a dreamer/But I'm not alone, there are more of us than you suspect/and we've got bombs, truth and beauty bombs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



With war and blood and death a consent threat in their town, the romantic desire of making slow, sweet, passionate love was not in the cards. Every moment could be their last and they had to make the most out of the short time they had together. 

The intimacy was nothing more than rough and rowdy quickies, Derek sinking his teeth into soft skin and biting down hard on Stiles shoulder to mark him, laying a claim for what could be the final time. 

The intimacy was roughness, Stiles clinging to his mate tightly as Derek’s rutting became more frantic, an eagerness to come boiling in his belly, Derek’s skin soft and warm beneath his fingers. 

At the end of the night they are both sticky, sweaty, and the bedroom is ripe and reeks of the aroma of sex. Stiles often leaves the bedroom looking like he tangled with a wildcat, cheeks rosy pink and hair adorably tussled, eyes still blown wide with lust and heat. 

Yet now that they have their happily ever after, every evil darkness vanquished, they have happily ever after; all fragments of the past are gone. They have time now for gentle touches and sweet kisses and giggles that tickle their tummy and make their eyes twinkle like stars as they embrace. 

They come together slowly, drawing out the pleasure and lust and love for hours, Derek presses feather light kiss all over Stiles face as to worship him with pure love. And afterwards, when they cuddle up together in the blissful calm afterglow, they share a tender, feather soft kiss. 

They are certain that they will have more kisses in the future and much more love that will last longer than this single night... they will have forever, their happily ever after come true. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/661010.html?thread=88479762#t88479762)


End file.
